The present invention relates to wheels and more particularly to a shock-absorbing safety wheel for motorized vehicles which provides shock-absorbing device in the rim of a wheel to greatly improve shock-absorbing effect for the motorized vehicles.
Conventional rim of wheel is made of rigid metallic material which has no any elasticity except the tire which is made of rubber and inflatable may provides a less shock-absorbing effect. Therefore, the automobiles, motorcycles or other motorized vehicles mostly depend upon the leaf spring, hydraulic devices or springs to obtain their shock-absorbing effect. It is known that the wheel may also provide the shock-absorbing effect for the vehicle.